User talk:Aniju Aura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkat Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Rock (Talk) 06:52, December 29, 2010 Okay, I think I may be the dominant male there too.Sir Rock 06:52, December 29, 2010 (UTC) New Idea I changed my mine on the names of the Mobs. We will uses the mobs seen in Meerkat Manor. I just got the idea and would like to use Animals, Kingdom, Spirits, Champions, Wild Dogs and Rhinos for Meerkat Fanon. Why do you think? Should we use the Whiskers, Commandos, Lazuli and Zappa as playible mobs and the Vivian and Young Ones as none playible mobsSir Rock 13:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Judging from the events taking place at Meerkat Wiki, don't tell anyone about this place here til those losers go away. I don't want them messing up this wiki. We just started and there is much to do. People from Meerkat Fanon can come since those mean users haven't gone there. Once those meerkat users leave we can invite the people from Meerkat Wiki without worry one of those mean people mught see it. Sir Rock 13:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Here's a link to my new Wiki. http://wolfpackroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Role_Play_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Wiki Meerkats123 17:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Okay I moved all the mobs we now have Before ----> Now Champions ---> Whiskers Spirits ---> Lazuli Kingdom ----> Commandos Animals ----> Zappa Rhinos ---> Vivian Wild Dogs ----> Young Ones And there are our mobs. I probably will use the old mobs on the Fanon so we would lost them. When we get more uses we can get things started.Sir Rock 13:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Could you find a photo for Budge ? User:Denny6643 Can Fu Dog over threw Roxy. I want to make the Gattaca but I need to have Roxy loose dominance in the Whiskers. Also I need to get Beatle to leave and join the Young Ones or Vivian. I am tying to get the mob history to match up together. Sir Rock 11:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I guess that makes sense. I suppose a natal dominant pair may happen if those meerkats are the oldest. However it would be more interesting if the dominant pair is played by two differant users. Then where can Ghost go? I want to inivite people from Meerkat Wiki but one of those users was seen at the bigining of this month. If they are not around in February then I'll start bringing people here from Meerkat Wiki. For now only Meerkat Fanon we can tell people about. Maybe I'll get the Gattaca going so a Gattaca male can join the group hopeuflly played by one of the new users from Meerkat Wiki. Till then Subaru will chase away any rover.Sir Rock 09:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I want Ghost to join Commandos. Libitina needs a mate after all. Ghost fits well into the group. He's tough and has a sense of Confidence. Can he join? Meerkats123 03:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 As long as the pups are not born in the same month when the female mated. Maybe we wait three to four weeks so the pups would be born in the next month after the female mated. Users can see the day the female mated thanks to the signature date and became to to the math for lets make it a four weeks for when he pups can be born. So we will see how it works out. Four weeks till the pups can be born. So Gaia would give birth late February to early March. Fu Dog probably will have her pups soon. Sir Rock 09:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Will Fu Dog give birth Soon?Meerkats123 14:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to role play for one of Sahars's pups when they are old enough? Meerkats123 15:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks for letting me know. I hope you can help me on the Fanon. Be easy on your injury though. Keep in touch. Meerkats123 01:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I talked to Mik15 the other day. He's back for good. Meerkats123 12:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and have Nero pop by the Zappa I want Emo to mate. I like Nero a lot.Meerkats123 13:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Bee's pups Bee's pups need to be born . They are already 5 days late. Please make Fu Dog let them live. I want Bee to have pups. Meerkats123 23:11, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Will Padfoot rejoin Lazuli or keep roving Meerkats123 02:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I forgot it was May already. It is kinda wierd to start a new section when we are still in the middle of an event. Thanks for making the new section. Anyways Fu Dog and Kronos can have already mated so she can have new pups. Next time however I want to mate Kronos do some mate guarding. Fu Dog and Kronos are the only un-related dominant pair at the moment so they are the only ones who can do that. Sir Rock 22:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Were you having to edit the whole page on the Zappa's RP center too? While the others allowed you to edit the section by the month? Because I think I figured out why it does that. In order to make a new section that works with editing, you have to edit the month prior like April and make the new section for May while editing . Because all the RP centers wer enot allow me to edit May's section so I had to remove them and try again. Anyways I think I fixed Empire Territory for the Zappa so we can edit by month now. Sir Rock 23:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to role play as Shona now that Flower Whiskers is gone? You found a very nice picture for her. Meerkats123 21:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I was actually think about putting some photos of the meerkats interacting with each other on the RP centers like group encounters, scent marking and evicted. It would make it better looking. Also we can change Midninght's name. As for Joy and Shona, they are open, Flower whiskers name can be reamoved so someone else may want to play as them. Sir Rock 22:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you coming back to Wolf Role Play Wiki? It's fanally taking off I'm getting to know some nice users Meerkats123 20:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) When will Fu Dog be having her pups? Meerkats123 22:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure, the pups were born in February and it is alreayd May. They should have been out and foraging by now. Sir Rock 16:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Will Gaia's pups go foreageing soon? Meerkats123 14:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join my new Wiki Here's a link http://lioninfoamdroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Info_amd_role_play_Wiki Meerkats123 16:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) When you role play in the Lazuli, have VLP033 predated so there would be only 4 pups in the Lazuli. A little later have Padfoot go roving with Subaru. Sir Rock 08:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Is Bee still evicted from the Whiskers? Meerkats123 19:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Mkay their pups should be old enough by now. Maybe I'll play one when they get a little older. Sir Rock 01:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I need a good picture for Millie Could you find one? Meerkats123 16:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) You always seem to find good photos Can you find one for Millie Zappa Meerkats123 03:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I talked to SnapeFan1 He's ok with Shona aborting litter Meerkats123 17:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Can Ghost mate with Libitina? Please respond Meerkats123 14:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I think I am going to put in a new rule about mating. I think people should only have their meerkats mate with other people's meerkats, instead of just having their meerkats mate with each other. That way we can get the males to leave to go roving more. I have been tiring to get Hades to rove at the Zappa or Lazuli but other rovers keep showing up and distracting him. Subaru also seems to never have the time to leave to go roving anymore. Sir Rock 02:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Can one of your meerkats mate with one of mine? Meerkats123 13:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry for not having roleplayed here in a while; I've been too busy on other wiki's lately, and I'll see if I can roleplay more today. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Since Nero and Buttercup are not a breeding pair, he can mate with other females. I was thinking of ways to get all the mobs to have unrelated pairs but the males have been needing to stay in their groups because of the signal roving males from Meerkats123. Hades needed to rove off a long time ago and so did Subaru but they are stuck. Sir Rock 22:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Crackle stole Nero's mating opportunity with Eva. Meerkats123 keeps trying to take all the mating opportunities. His meerkats are too horny for my taste. I am getting tired of it. Have Nero mate with Rhea then. I had wanted her to mate with Niko from the Zappa since only Ghost had pups outside the Zappa. But Snapefan1 is hardly on so I want Rhea to mate with Nero. Sir Rock 23:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't like how there is too many Whisker males at the Commandos. Have Nero come back by himself when the Commandos are not on a rampage with Eva and Crackle. The Whisker males need to leave the Commandos so I'll let Rhea mate with Nero later since Eva was taken from him. Sir Rock 07:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Can Ghost mate with Libitina and join the Commandos? I want to give Lollipop to have a chance to heve an unrelated partner. Meerkats123 02:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you that SnapeFan1's laptop is crashed He's been having to use a computer that is very slow He will be on occasionally to answer messageges and make a few edits He will be more active once his laptop is fixed Meerkats123 02:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll have Punker, Subaru or Tryan appear at the Commandos after a few weeks have gone by so maybe Libitina or Gaia can mate with them. Sir Rock 14:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe if the others are interested. Do you want me to make it or you? We can write a page with all the info on African Wild Dogs that other users would need if they don't know too much about them. They kinda are like a meerkat and wolf put together huh? It sounds like fun but lets see if anyone else would like to join first. Sir Rock 02:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Before I do that, I'd like to know why you can't just switch to Source Mode and add a line after my signature? What is so hard about that? Sorry I was busy on the other wikia. Maybe but if Rhea has her pups I probably be one of them. I think I may role play one of Fu Dog's first litter, one of the males. Oh and I'll have Kronos mate guard Fu Do then. The last litter she had was in May right? Anyways I was thinking of waiting for a month after the pups are born for them to emerged and eb available for role play so Fu Dog's pups are up now for grabs. Sir Rock 14:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Breeding in the Whiskers Mob Hi Aniju. I was on Sir Rock's talk page and I noticed you left him a message saying you wanted your meerkat, Fu Dog to give birth to another litter in September. (See here for the message.) Now, it's not that I have a problem with this or anything, just pointing something out but since you, as Fu Dog, didn't let Zeus mate with Georgina, don't you think the rest of the pack would be mad at Fu Dog if she got pregnant just a month after she wouldn't let Georgina have pups? No, I didn't watch it but thanks! ... If Sir Rock and you are okay with it, sure. Roleplaying a Lazuli Pup Do you think you could help me out with something? I want to roleplay a pup in the Lazuli, how do I do that? Can you give me a list of pups available for roleplaying? I'll take VLF028 and will create a page for her. Monkey Roleplay Wiki Hi Aniju. I was wondering if you were interested in the Monkey Roleplay Wiki. Thanks. Any kind of monkey I guess. Like you can roleplay any species of monkeys in a troop. No, I haven't watched it. And could you give me a link to the Wild Dog Roleplay Wiki? Thanks. Well, okay. And the Monkey Roleplay Wiki isn't ready yet either. Buttercup's pups are avaibale though they may not do much right away till they get out there and start foraging. Sir Rock 17:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay I saw the page for Melody. It is nice to have a pup and a new person here since Snapefan left. The next day the Whiskers go foraging the pups can go out foraging. The Lazuli meerkats may have to wait for Buttercup's pups for I'll give them another day. Sir Rock 04:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: I only have one male, Vrunner. He'd be happy to mate with Gaia. Can you help me set up my new Wiki? Here's a link http://wildhorsesroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Horses_Role_Play_Wiki Meerkats123 05:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll go there soon. Meerkats123 05:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) How are we going to get the Zappa back Together? Meerkats123 05:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) What will Emo have to do if we go with your plan? Meerkats123 05:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to match Ghost to a female. Do you have any who can matr? Meerkats123 06:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) What does Ghost need to do? Meerkats123 06:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Emo's pups are fathered by Hades who is his meerkat. He would not try to get rid of them. Would he? Meerkats123 06:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Meerkats said that Fu Dog is pregnant but you told me that Vrunner could mate with her. What's going on? Oops, I read it wrong... It's Gaia. Okay... Okay, could you please rp him being chased out of the Commandos? I didn't think of that but I think it would be better if the pups stayed in the Whiskers. I was actually hoping to get one of Emo's pups but she moved them before Rhea could get ahold of one to adopted it. Oh well maybe another time. I think Ginger would be heart broken if one of her pups went missing since this is her first litter.Sir Rock 01:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) You know the Commandos have enough pups right now so I don't think they need any adopting. Yes it is annoying how rovers try to mate with the babysitters. Any females who mate with males while babysitting seem like they should be babysitting or should have pups. It annoys me too but I don't think Georgina would have mated with Zeus anyways. Sir Rock 02:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh I forgot to mention but Fu Dog's pups from her last litter are old enough to go out foraging now so they would have been with the group and only Ginger's pups would have been at the burrow. That was what I planned since Ginger's pups would only be a day old, Fu Dog's pups couldn't wait for them to get old enough to go out foraging. The next time the Lazuli go out foraging I think Sahara's and Royal's pups can go with them but not Buttercup's pups. Sir Rock 02:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh alright, I suppose that would help them find the Zappa then. If not I guess Gothic can help them find the Zappa since he seems good at remembering location. As for adopting pups into another group, I think we should wait for when two females in different groups give birth around the same time but I think pups out of the burrow have a better chance at joining another group, rather then newborns. Sir Rock 02:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Zappa splinter Yes, Vrunner will try to join the splinter and yes, Hermes will start his trip right away and move in once they go foraging. (Will Pumpkin babysit? I think they could mate while the pups are napping.) Okay, just get them foraging and I'll try to get Vrunner to lead them back. Hermes will approach Pumpkin while she's foraging away from the group. Hells yeah and can we mix the Avatar in there? With Fire bending, water and all, with one Avatar above all. Sir Rock 02:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I like Warrior Canines Wiki because it is shorter, but in the discription it needs to say it is a role play. Now instead of star can we use another word for the leader, like how in Watership Down they use Rah, Hazel-Rah? Sir Rock 03:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Mating with Angel Yes, sure. December-ish good for you? Lilly Lovegood(2) Message Me 15:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay done, Ivy is the new Lazuli female daughter to Buttercup. :) Sir Rock 08:39, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Can Nero mate with Hera after Libitina gives birth? Meerkats123 01:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't have to be now. Like December or something. Maybe Gothic? Meerkats123 02:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC)